


Coffee Thief

by pelin19



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, HAWKEYES - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate bir hafta boyunca her sabah geç kalmaya, Clint'se bir hafta boyunca her sabah bardağıda ruj izi bulmaya devam etti..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Thief

Karanlık odadaki komodinde duran telefonun alarmının çığlıklar atarak çalmasıyla mor çarşaf yığınının arasında bir el belirdi. Yatakta yatan genç kız üzgün bir ses çıkardıktan sonra kör ellerle telefonun çığlıklarını boğmaya çalıştı. Başarılı olmuş, mutlulukla yastığına sarılarak şimdiye kadar hiç açmadığı gözlerini daha da yumdu ve uykusuna kaldığı yerden devam etti.

Aradan neredeyse bir saat geçmişti ki şeytanın icadı telefon bir kez daha, bu sefer başka bir melodiyle ötmeye başladı. Yataktaki genç kız kendini zorlayarak telefonu açtığında her daim enerjik ve mutlu arkadaşı Cassie’nin bu sefer endişeli sesiyle ayıldı.  
“Kate? Saatin farkında mısın?”  
Adı Kate olan genç kız bununla telefonu kulağına uzaklaştırarak ekranın parlaklığından gözlerini yakmamaya çalışarak saati görmeye çalıştı. Kalkması gereken saatin üzerinden bir saat geçtiğini fark edince hızla yattığı yerden kalkmaya çalıştı. Mor yorganın ayağına dolanmasıyla siyah saçlı kız kendini yerde buldu. “Lanet olsun.” diye mırıldanarak ayağa kalkmayı başardığında Cassie’ye “Yarım saat içinde oradayım.” diye mesaj attı. Patronunun çok fazla kızmamasını umarak banyoya doğru ilerledi.

Kate tamamen hazırlandığında söz verdiği yarım saatten yalnızca on dakikası kalmış, sıkıntıyla iç geçirerek evden çıktı. Kapının önünde bir nefes almasıyla burnuna gelen kahve kokusuyla olduğu yere erimemek için kendini zor tuttu. Kökünün kaynağını aradığında yan komşuyla paylaştığı verandada duran masadaki beyaz, uzerinde mor, kocaman bir H yazili olan genis kupayı fark etti. Bir an yan komşunun da onun gibi mor takıntısı olup olmadığını düşünse de kahve şu an odaklandığı tek şey, dikkatini tekrar mor kupaya çevirdi.  
Kafein bir şekilde artık sistemine girmiş, ancak Kate’in ayılması için yeterli miktarda değildi. Sadece bir yudum, diye geçirdi aklından. Tek bir yudum onu iş yerine ve daha önemlisi kahve makinesine kadar idare ederdi. Ancak şimdiye kadar doğru düzgün konuşmadığı komşusunun kahvesinden içmek ne kadar doğruydu?

Omuzlarında tartışan hayali melek ve şeytana bir bakış attıktan sonra, geç kaldığını tekrar hatırladı. Komşunun üzerinde hiçbir süsleme veya herhangi özel bir şey bulunmayan kapısına bir bakış attıktan sonra mor kupayı dudaklarına yaklaştırarak bir yudum aldı. Kahvenin tadıyla istemsizce gözlerini kapatmış, bardaktaki kahverengi sıvının kokusunu ciğerlerinde depolamak istercesine derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra kupayı tekrar bulduğu gibi bırakarak çoktan geç kaldığı işine doğru yola çıktı.

***

Clint, her sabahki gibi fiziksel olarak uyanır uyanmaz kahve makinesi başlatmış, mor kupasını koyduğu tezgaha yaslanarak beklemeye başlamıştı. Sarışın adam artık makinenin biteceği anı hissedebiliyor, o tezgahtan doğrulduğu anda kahvesinin hazır olduğunu müjdeleyen ses duyuldu. Genişliği yüzünden favorisi olan mor kupaya neredeyse tüm demliği boşalttıktan sonra yüzünde memnun bir ifadeyle kapıyı açıp gazeteyi almaya gitti.  
Kahvesini masaya bırakıp gazetesini okumak için verandadaki sandalyesine oturacakken içeriden gelen şangırtıyla dikkati dağıldı. Açık kapıdan “Lucky?” diye seslendiğinde altın renkli, uzun tüylü bir köpek koşarak Clint’in dizleri dibine geldi. Sarışın adam kendi gibi sarı köpeğini tekrar içeri sokup hasarı incelemek için ayağa kalkıp kahvesini masada yalnız bıraktı.

Kırılan bir şey olmamış ancak koltuk minderleri yeterince talihli değil, Lucky hepsinin yerini değiştirmeye karar vermişti. Clint onları tekrar düzeltmekle uğraşmamış, köpeğinin yemeğini mama kabına koyup tekrar kapıya doğru ilerledi. Dışarıya çıkmadan önce topuk sesleri duyduğuna emin olsa da verandada Clint ve soğumaya başlamış kahvesinden başka kimse yoktu. Yalnızca havadaki kahve kokusuna karışan hafif parfüm kokusu yan komşunun orada olduğuna dair bir işaret, Clint kupaya baksa göreceği ruj izini biliyor, sarışın adam kahve hırsızını bir kez daha kaçırdığını anladı. Yüzünde fark etmdediği bir gülümsemeyse beyaz kupayı alarak genç kadının ruj izinin tam aksinden içmeye başladı.

***

Kate bir hafta boyunca her gün geç kalmayı başarmış, her gün yan komşunun kahvesinden içmiş, artık adamın olayın farkında olduğunu tahmin etse de umursamamıştı.  
Sonunda bugün Cassie aramadan uyanmayı başarmıştı. Uzun bir zaman sonra vakti olduğu için ne giydiğine dikkat ederek giyindikten sonra kahve yapmaya vakti olsa da komşunun kahvesinin daha iyi olan tadına alışmış, şimdi kendi kahvesini içmek istemiyordu. Genç kız patronundan azar işitmeyeceği için mutlu olsa da komşunun kahvesinden içemeyeceği için üzgün, çantasını alarak kapıdan çıktı.  
Kapıdan çıktığı anda onu karşılayan her sabahki kahve kokusuyla şaşırmış, saatini kontrol etti. Genç kız normalde yandaki adamın bu saatte kalkmadığını biliyor, yalnızca Kate geç kaldığı için onu yakaladığının farkındaydı.

“Günaydın. Kahve?”  
Kate onun sesini duyduğu anda düşüncelerinden uyanarak yan komşunu ve elindeki iki kupayı gördü. Genç kız ne diyeceğini bilemiyor, özür mü dilese yoksa hiçbir şey olmamış gibi mi davransa emin değil, adama geri “Günaydın.” dedi. Kate’in sarışın olduğunu fark ettiği adam bunun üzerine gülümseyerek “Bu sabah geç kalmamışsın galiba. dediğinde Kate “Sen de erkencisin sanırım.” diye onu yanıtladı. Kate’den yaşça biraz büyük görünen adam başını kahvesine eğerek “Uyku tutmadı.” derken diğer kupayı, Kate’in bir haftadır içtiği beyaz kupayı, onun önüne itti. Siyah saçlı kız daha vakti olduğunu düşününce onun teklifini kabul etmiş, kahvesinden bir yudum aldı.  
Kate, kokuyu içine çekerken “Benim kahvem bu kadar güzel olmuyor. Kate bu arada.” diye kendini tanıştırdığında karşısındaki adamın yüzündeki gülümseme büyüdü. “Clint.”

Kate, sonunda aylardır yanyana yaşadığı, bir haftadır da aynı kupadan kahve içtiği adamın adını öğrenmiş, memnuniyetle kahvesini içmeye devam etti. Beyaz kupayı masaya koyduğunda gözü tekrar mor H harfine takılmış, kupayı işaret ederek “Adının hep H ile başladığını düşünmüştüm.” dedi. Clint, gözlerini devirerek “Lisedeki okçuluk takımı döneminden kalma saçma bir lakap.” dedi. Kate tesadüfle şaşırmış, “Ben de okçuluk takımındaydım.” dedi. Sarışın adam tam ona yanıt verecekken Kate’in telefonu ikisini bölmüştü. Genç kız yine geç kalmış, telefonla birlikte apar topar kalktı.

Tam verandadan inmeden geri dönüp “Kahve -kahveler- için çok teşekkür ederim.” dediğinde Clint, “Önemli değil.” dedi. Kate çantasını omzuna yerleştirerek Clint’e el salladı ve verandadan indi. O anda Clint arkasından seslendiğinde genç kız sesinde hafif bir sabırsızlık ve telaşla “Efendim?” dedi. Artık ayağa kalkıp verandanın ucunda duran adam elini sarı saçlarından geçirerek, “Bir ara kahve içmeye gitmek ister misin?” diye sordu.  
İkisi de bununla gülmeye başlasalar da Kate mesajı almış, “Evet, bence güzel olur.” diye yanıtladı. İkisi kahve kokulu bir gülümseme paylaşırken Kate’in telefonunun tekrar çalmaya başlamasıyla genç kız gözlerini devirerek artık bir randevusu olduğu Clint’e tekrar el salladı ve işine doğru yola koyuldu.

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba, biraz önce okuduğum şey bir yerden tanıdık geliyor diyorsanız haklısınız, kendisi Nescafe Gold reklamının fic halidir :D


End file.
